


Follow Me (Everything is Alright)

by Moonykins



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: First Time, M/M, magical sex room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonykins/pseuds/Moonykins
Summary: Trapped inside of a magical sex room, Sanzo has no choice but to take Goku for the very first time while following Hakkai's lead with Gojyo.  At least they had all agreed never to speak of this again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for Saiyuki Yuletide Smut 2016.

“So, what you're sayin' is that this is a magical sex room?”

“Essentially.”

Neither Gojyo’s nor Hakkai's voices reached Sanzo's ears as he glared about the room as if hoping he could set it ablaze with a mere glance. Goku stood beside him, shifting from foot to foot, a nervous look on his face which made Sanzo's stomach twist with unease.

“What'd we do then?” Gojyo's voice echoed around the nearly empty room as he paced the perimeter, one hand on the wall. He had long since given up trying to find a secret door to let them out. The way they had come in had closed the moment they stepped foot inside the chamber, sealing itself off and refusing to budge. Even Shakujo and Nyoi-bo were of no use. Sanzo had made a threat to blast the door open with a few well placed bullets but Hakkai advised against it since they were unsure of the ricochet factor of the room.

“I believe it's obvious.” Hakkai said, calm as ever. He stood with one hand on the sealed door, peering up at engravings that had been carved into the chamber centuries ago. “This room was used as a sort of offering to the gods. The people of the nearest village believed that engaging in coitus in this chamber would grant them blessings from Heaven.”

“Please don't ever say 'coitus' again.” Gojyo cringed, a full body shudder wracking through his form. “It's like you're goin' teacher mode on us.”

Hakkai's laughter bounced around the chamber and he turned to face the others, one finger in the air. “I'm afraid we're going to need a teacher in this situation, Gojyo.”

Sanzo's blood ran cold as he glanced sideways at Goku who quickly looked the other way. The pink tinge to his cheeks was undeniable.

Realization set in as Gojyo sauntered over to the other three, leaning coolly against the wall and locking eyes with Sanzo. “Oh yeah. I forgot that the monk and the monkey are still--”

“Shut your fucking mouth before I shut it for you.” Sanzo growled, whipping out his banishing gun and pointing it straight between Gojyo's eyes. Gojyo, to his credit, looked more bored than pissed off. “I am not having sex in this room in front of you perverts.”

Hakkai held up his hands in a gesture of sincerity. “I don't think you have much of a choice in the matter, Sanzo.” Sanzo snorted and tucked his gun away. “The door won't open until everyone in the room has ejaculated.”

“Hakkai!” Gojyo choked, the air becoming trapped in his throat and turning into a violent cough. This made Goku grin. “We have innocent ears in the room!”

Goku’s face tightened into a look of determination. “I ain't a kid anymore. I know how this stuff works.”

Sanzo knew that. He just wasn't sure that Gojyo and Hakkai did. He and Goku had been experimenting lately, ever since they had been reunited after the attack from Ukoku. Nearly losing Goku had done something to Sanzo that he couldn't rightly explain. He always wanted to keep Goku close, though he knew it wasn't just to keep an eye on him. Goku could defend himself. No, Sanzo needed him at his side for an entirely different reason. It gave him comfort to be in close proximity to the golden-eyed young man—that proximity had grown increasingly closer over the past couple of weeks.

Sanzo had always known how Goku felt about him. It was bound to happen with the bond the two of them shared. At first Sanzo had told Goku off—it was a stupid crush that he would get over. It wasn't love. But that was long ago, at the start of their journey, and still Goku's feelings for Sanzo remained. There had always been a nagging voice in the back of Sanzo's mind constantly asking him what Goku meant to him. That voice didn't receive an answer until after Sanzo had seen Goku lying on the cobblestone streets, bleeding out and an inch away from death.

The apologies after that night had led to a couple of kisses which, surprisingly, didn't bother Sanzo in the least. In fact, Sanzo was the one to initiate them. Finally, with Goku's lips against his own, he had his answer.

“But you lack experience, correct?” Hakkai asked, turning his eyes on Goku.

Goku's face flushed once again and his gaze fell to his feet. “Uh, yeah...”

“Sanzo?”

A growl tore through his throat, a blush high on his cheeks. “What?!”

“Do you, or do you not, have experience?” Hakkai repeated, calm as ever. It was like this was some kind of joke to him and Gojyo and Sanzo's life was the punchline.

Sanzo locked eyes with Hakkai, his head whipping around so fast that the crack was audible. “What the hell do you think?”

“We think you're gonna have to work with us if you don't plan on spending the rest of your life rotting away in this stupid room, Cherry-chan.” Gojyo answered, pursing his lips in a demeaning manner.

Sanzo deeply wished he could pound Gojyo's face into a unrecognizable pulp. “I don’t exactly have the desire to jump into bed with anyone I see. I have self control.”

“You have a stick up your ass, is what you have.”

“So you haven’t then.” Hakkai interjected before the fight between Sanzo and Gojyo could escalate. Sanzo didn’t like the look on his face in the least. “Gojyo and I will act as your guides then.”

“No way in hell!”

“Do you want to get out of here, you stupid monk?” Gojyo barked right back. “I, for one, ain’t gonna sit around and die of starvation in this fucking room! We’ve still got the whole world to save, in case you forgot!”

Sanzo was taken aback. Yes, he would very much like to get out of this room. Just being trapped in the Jeep with the other three for hours on end was enough torture for a lifetime. But being stuck in a room, in close proximity, breathing each other’s air, and slowly dying together was definitely not on Sanzo’s bucket list. If he were to die it was going to be fighting, not lying down belly up.

“We’ll do it.” Goku spoke up, finally standing tall and looking a lot more confident than earlier. Sanzo passed him a look, silently asking him if it was really alright. “It’s okay, Sanzo. I...uh...I’ve wanted to do this with ya anyway, heh.”

Gojyo whistled low and chuckled merrily at Goku’s confession. “Then today’s your lucky day, monkey!” He fished around in his pockets and retrieved a small bottle of clear liquid which Sanzo could only assume was lubricant. “Don’t worry, I’ve got enough for everyone.” Gojyo tossed a wink in Sanzo’s direction and turned to Hakkai. “Don’t get me wrong, I think it’s cool that you’re helpin’ them out, but that doesn’t mean you get to ignore me.”

A smirk curled the corners of Hakkai’s lips as he pressed his body closer to Gojyo’s, hands making their way up the redhead’s chest. “I wouldn’t dream of it.” Hakkai looked once more at Sanzo and Goku, his expression completely different than the look of lust he had given Gojyo seconds earlier. “Follow our lead.” His attention back on Gojyo, their lips locked in a soft kiss, slow and sweet at first.

Sanzo already knew how to kiss. He didn’t need to be watching Gojyo and Hakkai playing tongue hockey with one another, yet he found he couldn’t tear his eyes off them. The way their bodies molded together, their hands exploring, gripping and holding on as if they were afraid they would drift apart. It was like some kind of dance and Sanzo had no idea what the steps were.

Goku came up to stand in front of him, his hands resting on Sanzo’s chest. He was still the shorter of the two, but not by much. Sanzo suspected that he would be hitting another growth spurt soon and there was no telling what his final height would be. For all they knew he could grow to be as tall as Gojyo, maybe taller.

Goku leaned up and pressed their lips together as he had done so many times before and just like every time they kissed Sanzo felt that heat spreading inside of him. He allowed his eyes to close and became lost in the act of kissing Goku, drinking in his smell, feeling the heat coming off his body. For a moment Sanzo was even able to forget that Gojyo and Hakkai were a mere couple of feet away, kissing just as passionately as they were. His hands slid down Goku’s body, coming to rest on his hips, lightly brushing over the front of his jeans. Goku was already rock hard, something that didn’t come as a surprise to Sanzo--the monkey usually got wound up pretty quickly when they were kissing.

The sound of clothing coming off caught Sanzo’s attention and his eyes opened to the sight of Hakkai helping Gojyo out of his clothes. The monk wasn’t able to fathom how the two were able to strip bare while still keeping their lips locked and their bodies pressed together like that. How they hadn’t tripped over their clothes was a mystery to Sanzo. Hakkai was lying Gojyo down on the floor, looming over him and kissing at his neck, something Gojyo seemed to like very much if the noises he was making were any indication.

“Sanzo,” Goku’s soft voice brought Sanzo back to what he was supposed to be doing. He gave a nod and helped Goku out of his clothing, noting that the monkey had absolutely no qualms with being naked in front of the others. Sanzo didn’t really either--what did they have to be embarrassed about? They had seen each other naked countless times. The only difference now was that the four of them were all sporting erections.

Okay, so that was something that Sanzo definitely couldn’t block out.

His robes fell to the floor and Goku helped him peel off his black top and gloves. The last thing to go were Sanzo’s jeans which lay in a pile on the floor. Seeing as said floor looked to be rather hard, Sanzo guided Goku to the pile of clothes and lay him down in it, cushioning his back while he lay there staring up at Sanzo as if he held all the answers to every question in the world. Sanzo gave him the smallest smile, trying to be brave if only for Goku’s sake. Goku smiled right back and Sanzo couldn’t help but think that he looked absolutely beautiful. For a moment his breath left him.

Sanzo sank to his knees and stretched his body over Goku’s, kissing him once more. Goku’s arms came up to wrap around Sanzo’s shoulders, holding him as close as he dared. They had never been together like this, bare, skin to skin, their heat mingling. Goku canted his hips up, grinding against Sanzo, earning the smallest of groans from the monk. That was when Sanzo realized that there was no way he was going to be able to be silent through this. Gojyo and Hakkai were not mindful of their volume, not caring that they had an audience, but Sanzo would have preferred his first time with Goku to be one of privacy.

Wet suckling noises caught his attention and Sanzo turned his head to note that Hakkai had his teeth on Gojyo’s neck. He sucked at the kappa’s skin, nipping at it with his teeth, and taking it into his mouth. His tongue came out to lick over the purplish bruise he had left behind once he was done.

Noticing that he was being watched, Hakkai smiled in Sanzo’s direction. “Gojyo likes it when I bite him. Oh, but that doesn’t necessarily mean it’s something you have to do to Goku, Sanzo.”

Sanzo opened his mouth to reply that he knew that, but Goku spoke up first.

“I-I wanna try.”

“What?” Sanzo turned his attention back to Goku below him. The young man’s pupils were blown wide and the blush on his face had darkened even further.

“I-I want ya to bite me, Sanzo.” Goku’s voice came out much softer and less confident than Sanzo had ever heard it, but he got the message loud and clear. Leaning in, Sanzo licked a stripe from the base of Goku’s neck to his jawline. Goku gasped, fingers flexing on Sanzo’s back. Taking this as a sign that Goku had enjoyed that, Sanzo gently put his teeth to Goku’s neck, nipping at the flesh as hard as he dared. Goku’s fingernails bit into his back as Sanzo’s teeth sank deeper into his neck, a rumbling sound emitting from somewhere deep inside Goku’s chest. It took Sanzo a moment to register that he was growling. The sound had gone straight to Sanzo’s cock and he hurriedly sucked Goku’s skin into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks to achieve a bruise equal to the one Hakkai had left for Gojyo. He pulled back to admire his work and sure enough a blossoming purple bite mark was forming on Goku’s neck.

“Sounds like the monkey is really enjoyin’ that,” Gojyo laughed, tipping his head backward to catch sight of what Sanzo was doing to Goku. “Try biting other places, he might like that too.” The wink he tossed Sanzo’s way was definitely something he could have lived without.

Sanzo snorted and decided to start kissing his way down Goku’s chest. Goku’s skin felt like it was on fire below his lips, heat pouring off of him in waves. The little moans he was making weren’t helping Sanzo keep a clear head. He did, however, take Gojyo’s advice and wrapped his mouth around one of Goku’s nipples.

“A-Ah…”

That was definitely a good sign. Sanzo took it as a go ahead, his teeth toying with the nipple until it hardened into a bud. He rolled his tongue over the hardened nipple while his fingers played with its counterpart. Goku arched his back, his hands losing purchase on Sanzo’s back and dropping to clutch the robes beneath him instead. Sanzo sucked the nipple into his mouth, nearly shivering as Goku let out the most lewd groan he had ever heard. Gojyo made a similar noise half a second later but Sanzo didn’t have any intention of looking over to see what had caused it. Instead he kissed his way to the other side of Goku’s chest, giving the same treatment to his other nipple.

Once again it was a sound that tore Sanzo’s attention away from Goku. This time it was Hakkai opening the bottle of lubricant. “Since this is Goku’s first time you’re going to have to take it slow. You don’t want to hurt him. I’m going to suggest you distract him while you’re stretching him, to take his mind off the little bit of pain he’ll feel.”

Pain? This was going to hurt Goku? That thought hadn’t crossed Sanzo’s mind. He had absolutely no intention of harming Goku in any way, not that Goku couldn’t take a little bit of pain.

“I’ll be fine, Sanzo.” Goku reassured, catching Sanzo’s hand and squeezing it. They locked eyes for a moment and Sanzo searched for any sign that Goku was uncomfortable with this. Finding none, he held his hand out to Hakkai who squirted a liberal amount of lubricant into it. The stuff was cold and very, very wet.

“Coat your fingers in it. We’ll start with just one at first.” Hakkai’s eyes fell on Goku, giving a reassuring smile. “Goku, bend your knees and spread your legs. Try and give Sanzo as much room as you can, it’ll ease the pain.”

Sanzo waited for Goku to do as he was told, spreading himself open for him, his cock flushed red and weeping pre-cum onto his stomach. Sanzo swallowed, drinking in the sight for a moment before turning his attention to Hakkai and Gojyo. He watched and studied as Hakkai inserted his finger into Gojyo. It seemed simple enough, so he decided to just go for it. He pressed his digit against the ring of Goku’s muscle, slowly entering his body. Goku hissed at the intrusion, but quickly assured Sanzo that it didn’t hurt that much. That was good, at least.

It felt strange, having a finger inside of Goku. He felt very tight and Sanzo wondered how in the hell he was supposed to fit his cock in there when his finger was being crushed as it was.

“You’re going to want to pleasure Goku orally while inserting the second finger,” Hakkai instructed. “That’s when it’s going to start hurting. Trust me, Goku will thank you for the distraction.” Using his free hand, Hakkai took Gojyo’s length in hand, tongue flitting out to lick over the tip.

Knowing where this was going, Sanzo looked away. He was pretty sure he could figure out this next part on his own. He took Goku in hand, licking a stripe from his base to his tip. Goku sucked in a breath and that was when Sanzo began pushing the second finger inside. At the same time he took the head of Goku’s cock in his mouth, taking him in inch by inch until he was completely in his mouth. Just like with his neck and nipples, Sanzo sucked at the member in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and at last opening his eyes. His fingers stilled when he caught sight of the pained expression on Goku’s face.

“Bob your head, Sanzo,” Hakkai suggested before going down on Gojyo once again. He demonstrated what he meant, taking Gojyo all the way in only to pull back until he nearly let him go, then diving right back down.

Sanzo could do that. He could do anything so long as it meant bringing Goku pleasure. He kissed the tip of Goku’s erection before taking it in his mouth once more, bobbing his head the way Hakkai had showed him. Goku moaned, long and low, the deep rumbling growl surfacing again. Sanzo couldn’t help but think that Seiten Taisei was trying to shine through the tiniest bit. Just like always, Sanzo did not fear a feral Goku. He could handle him in any form.

Once he had set a rhythm for himself, Sanzo moved the fingers inside of Goku’s body, trying to scissor the digits apart and stretch him further open. Hakkai had a few more tips for him, mostly ones to help distract Goku from pain, although the monkey didn’t seem to be experiencing anything but pleasure at the moment. He told Sanzo not to neglect Goku’s testicles, something which Sanzo really hadn’t thought of before. The hand that was steadying Goku’s cock came down to play with his balls, rolling them with his fingers the way Hakkai had suggested. Once again, a deep feral moan tore its way from Goku’s throat.

“W-Who knew...t-that our little monkey could be...such a pervert.”

“Gojyo, I expect less talking from you and more moaning.”

“Sure thing, teach.”

Goku’s breath was coming out in a series of quick panting sounds as Sanzo worked his two fingers apart, stretching him enough to add a third digit to the mix. At this point Goku was beyond words, his hands gripping the robes beneath him so tightly that he nearly tore them. Really, Sanzo wouldn’t care if his robes were destroyed by the end of this. He was surprisingly enjoying himself, all senses of doubt had left him long ago. Now all that remained was a raw, wanting need to satiate himself and Goku.

“When you feel he’s stretched enough you can take your fingers out. Three should be more than sufficient.” Hakkai’s calm voice crashed over Sanzo like a wave.

“I-I’m ready. I can take it. I swear.” Goku’s eyes were wild and glazed over. His bottom lip was red and swollen, probably from the fact that he had been biting on it as Sanzo sucked him off and stretched him out. For a moment the sight took Sanzo’s breath away.

“The kid’s a champ.” Gojyo commented. “Hakkai, hurry up. I know you’re trying to teach them but I’m gonna bust a nut over here.”

Hakkai chuckled and slicked his cock up with lubricant before lining himself up and pushing into Gojyo with a moan. “Always such a romantic.”

The two of them made it look so simple. Hakkai was inside with one good push and their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces, connecting in all the right places. It wasn’t long before the two were kissing deeply again and Gojyo’s long legs were wrapped around Hakkai’s back, pulling him deeper inside.

Taking a breath and letting out a sigh, Sanzo stilled his nerves and removed his fingers. He poured some more lubricant from the bottle and pumped himself several times until he was good and slick. Goku’s eyes were on him as he lined himself up, holding onto his cock as he slowly pushed inside. At the smallest whimper, Sanzo swore to himself that he would stop, but Goku didn’t make a sound aside from letting out a breathy gasp as he took Sanzo in inch by inch. He had closed his eyes though, something that Sanzo wished he hadn’t done. Goku was very good at hiding any hint of pain he felt but his eyes were remarkably expressive and Sanzo could always read his mood through them. With his free hand, Sanzo reached out, cupping the side of Goku’s face and urging him to open his eyes.

“S-Sanzo…”

Sanzo sank further inside, leaning forward until his forehead came to rest against Goku’s diadem. “Are you alright?” he whispered, voice laced with worry.

Goku gave a hurried nod, his arms once again wrapping around Sanzo’s neck. “Y-You can move now.”

Move. Right. Hakkai had neglected to tell him the next step, probably because he was far too distracted with Gojyo. Sanzo didn’t need to look over and find out. He was pretty sure he knew how the rest of this worked. The hard part was over. All that was left now was to ride it out.

He pulled his hips back slightly, feeling the tug of Goku’s body against his own. It was as if he didn’t want to let him go, but that delicious friction from within was enough to urge Sanzo to continue. He pushed back inside, groaning as their bodies connected completely again. Goku’s hot breath was tickling his neck and Sanzo set a pace for them to follow. “Does that feel okay?”

“Y-Yeah.”

Each of Sanzo’s forward thrusts was met by one of Goku’s own, their breath mingling together and their hearts beating in time. Goku’s legs circled Sanzo, changing up the angle and suddenly Sanzo’s cock struck something deep inside of Goku that had him moaning and growling like a madman.

“F-Fuck! Ah! T-There, Sanzo! Do that again!”

Sanzo hit the spot again and Goku made the same noise, sending shocks through both their bodies. Sanzo knew that whatever he did, he had to keep striking that spot because it meant Goku was going to let out more of those delicious moans and he could cum from those sounds alone. Speaking of, Sanzo felt a sticky substance between their two bodies and realized that he had almost forgotten about Goku’s cock that was trapped there. He snaked a hand around it, pumping it in time with his thrusts, his hips driving Goku back into the robes beneath him.

Goku was crying his name and the only way Sanzo could think to quiet him was to kiss him harshly. His tongue slipped into Goku’s mouth, sliding along its counterpart. He pulled back and nibbled at Goku’s bottom lip, tucking his head into the crook between his neck and shoulder. He sucked and bit at the flesh there once more, reveling in the deep growl coming from Goku’s body. The way Goku’s fingernails were scrabbling against his back was of little concern, though Sanzo was sure that his skin was more than likely cut up and bleeding a little. Nothing mattered but driving the both of them over the edge and into completion.

Goku came first, his seed splattering between their bodies, coating their stomachs in his essence. Sanzo’s name fell from his lips in succession, like a mantra that Goku had lived by his entire life, and Sanzo was starting to believe that maybe it really was. An undeterminable amount of thrusts later and Sanzo’s back was bowing, his whole body stilling as he climaxed, groaning loudly and muffling the sound in Goku’s neck. He could feel Goku’s hands stroking up and down his back as he rode out his orgasm, a comforting gesture that made him almost want to fall asleep on top of Goku.

He had forgotten about Gojyo and Hakkai.

“Bravo! Very well done!” Hakkai cheered, clapping from where he lay on top of Gojyo.

“Yeah, Cherry-chan. I’m almost jealous.” Gojyo had procured a cigarette from somewhere and the sight of it made Sanzo realize that he hadn’t had one in a few hours.

Goku was already miles ahead of him. He fished around in Sanzo’s robes, producing his lighter and pack of Marlboros. “Here, Sanzo.”

“Tch,” Sanzo took the cigarette between his lips and allowed Goku to light it, the thankful look in the monkey’s eyes not going unnoticed. Later, when they were alone, Sanzo would make sure to tell Goku that it hadn’t been one sided. “Now can we get the hell out of here?”

All eyes turned to the door that had been magically sealed shut but was now wide open, the moonlight pouring through the opening invitingly. However, the group remained where they were seated for just a little while longer, taking their time finishing up with cigarettes and cleaning their bodies before getting dressed once again.

“If any of you ever speak of this again I’ll shoot you.” Sanzo warned, securing his robes in place.

“Oh, believe me, we won’t be bringing this up any time soon.” Gojyo waved him off, sauntering through the doorway with Hakkai on his heels. The healer gave Sanzo a smile before exiting the room, probably a gesture to show how proud he was. Sanzo didn’t give a crap how Hakkai felt.

A warm hand slipped into his own and Sanzo looked down at Goku beside him. “Ready to go, Sanzo?”

He didn’t know what had possessed him in that moment. Maybe it was due to what they had just done. Maybe it was something else entirely. Sanzo leaned down and captured Goku’s lips in a soft kiss, giving his hand a squeeze.

“Yeah. Let’s go.”


End file.
